safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
King Haarahld VII class
The King Haarahld VII class (often simply called the King Haarahlds) were a line of ironclad warshipsThey were the first Safeholdian ships to be designated as Battleships. to be in service with the Imperial Charisian Navy. Design Named after people whose deaths Grand Inquisitor Zhaspahr Clyntahn was considered directly responsible for, the King Haarahld''s were 462 feet long (432 at the waterline) and 76 feet on the beam, and displaced 10,352 tons at standard load, or 13,281 tons at full load. Their armament consisted of two rotatable 10"/40 caliberCaliber in this case being the barrel length as multiples of the bore diameter, i.e. the barrel is 40 10" shells long. dual mount open barbettes , one forward and one aft, and 14 casemate-mounted 8"/40 caliber rifles, and twelve 4"/45 caliber guns in open, shielded mounts ( , ) The armor of the ''King Haarahld VII class was six inches thick along its main belt at a ten degree incline, thinning to two and a half at the ends. The deck was protected by a uniform one and a half thick armor layer, while the conning tower was by six inch thick armor. The main battery and casemate armament were armored with six inch thick face armor, thinning to four inches on the sides, while the 4" mounts' shields were a uniform two inches. Their coal fired, triple expansion steam engines provided 1,485 shaft dragonpower (7874 horsepower), allowing a maximum speed of 28.3 knots (24.6 Old Earth knots), or a range of 12,000 nautical miles at 12.5 knots (10.9 Old Earth knots). When put in commission, the King Haarahld VII class were to be the largest, fastest, most heavily armed, and best armored ships on Safehold. ( ) Service HMS King Haarahld VII was laid down in September, YOG 896, with her sisters following shortly after. ( ) In June of the Year of God 897, a fire at Ehdwyrd Howsmyns Delthak Works caused extension damage to the foundries producing the ships' 10" rifle barrels, leaving the ICN only able to readily arm one ship of the class, of which [[HMS Gwylym Manthyr|HMS Gwylym Manthyr]] was chosen, even then having to use the two proofing barrels which Howsmyn hadn't intended on using. ( , ) HMS Gwylym Manthyr''s commissioning ceremony was held in June of the Year of God 898, which included a rousing speech by Empress Sharleyan, immediately after which she set sail for the Gulf of Dohlar. The ship took the leading role in the ensuing Dohlar offensive as Admiral Sarmouths flagship, first firing her guns in anger at the undermanned fortifications of St. Haarahld Island. Despite the loss of the ''City-class ironclads Eraystor and Riverbend, and a last, desperate night attack by the Dohlaran Navy's remaining screw galleys, Manthyr herself remained virtually unscathed in the operation, and would bombard Gorath's shorefront until a ceasefire was called after Earl Thirsks and Rainos Ahlverez's coup. ( ) Known ships *[[HMS King Haarahld VII|HMS King Haarahld VII]] *[[HMS Gwylym Manthyr|HMS Gwylym Manthyr]] *[[HMS Lainsair Svairsmahn|HMS Lainsair Svairsmahn]] References Category:Ship Classes Category:Charisian Ship Classes